The End is The Begining is the End
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Watch the greatest theif unravel a conspiracy of murder, political corruption, lies, and discover his secret past. Watch him form a new team of heroes but can he topple The Joker?
1. Chapter 1: The End

Red X scaled the museum wall he was anxious to get this job over with and soon. As he finally made it to the top he ran over to the ceiling window and cut a hole through it he finally removed it safely from the top when he did he placed on the roof floor attached his grappling hook and scaled down. He eventually jumped to the floor as he did he a light shined on him and a metallic cage sprung open on him trapping him inside.

The Teen Titan's suddenly appeared. "It's over Red X!" Robin shouted at him. "Well not bad kid so tell me did your mommy make this for you?" Red X said this in an unusual over cocky tone of voice. "I made this you punk!" Cyborg shouted enraged by the disrespect this man had given him "Calm down all that matters is that we now have him." Robin said as he tried to reassure his friend.

Red X then raised his hands as the police arrive and point their guns at him trapped in the caged he then said sarcastically "Well kid I have to hand it to you I thought I was going to succeed but now I see that crime never pays." He then dropped a smoke bomb which fell out of the cage and blew up covering the entire building with smoke. Raven screamed "Azarath Metrion Synthos!" after that the entire smoke cleared and the Teen Titans found everyone knocked out.

A few hours later that wintery night at the docks X was meeting with his buyer he then he was getting anxious until a man in a trench coat and bandages showed up. "Hello Hush I brought the artifact as you requested the Egyptian eye why do you need it?" X spoke in a cocky tone. "Well to be honest this has more to do with your mother Red X I am cleaning the mess up that I started six years." Hush said this to him in a cold and callous manner as he took a gun and fired it at Red X sending him into the cold icy water. Hush took out his cell and said "The job is done."

Flash back Red X's POV…

God this sucks I'm drifting to the bottom of ice water it's kind of like The God Father or The Sopranos yes I like mafia, crime and drama movies. No wait it reminds me of Max Payne and GOD Do I feel pain!

People always think the Titans will protect them but they are wrong. Nobody talks about the bad side of Titan City because nobody cares it's where the lowest of the low hide. I once was a naive kid I thought truth and justice prevailed over evil. I was wrong.

I use to live in Gotham with my mother she was a reporter I forget which news paper. She had a fling with some rich guy way back and apparently he somehow manages to look after the city in the night. I never understood that I wish I did before she... any way we moved to Titan City when I was ten for a while everything was good and then when I came home from school I found her shot dead in the I didn't know who did or why but I was determined to find out at any cost.

When my mother died no one took me in I was left on my own. As I got older I was shoved from foster home to foster home in the city. On my thirteenth birthday I finally had enough so I ran away and became a street kid. I began to hustle people on the street so I could make a few bucks every now and then my goal was to become as feared as The Joker but as wealthy as Lex Luthor.

In time I would have it all I just needed the muscle and sure enough I got it I soon joined a street gang called the red skulls and eventually became the leader. There was only one problem The Teen Titans. No matter what I did those punks would show up to foil my plans. They crippled my shipping routes, arm dealing operations even my legitimate butcher shop went out of business because the green one incited a vegi burger movement!

I lost everything in one night because of them I was back to being a fifteen year old street punk but then a miracle happened I saw a man in a costume battling them I the costume had had a red x on the mask and chest and I knew from moment I stood watching from the window of that chemical plant that I was meant to have it.

After digging around for information I found the truth Robin was Red X. I was infuriated by that. Why did he get the power of the suit? It should have been mine! Soon after discovering it I left for Titans Island it was not an easy swim but I was determined. All I had to do was wait for them to leave there home to play football I then used an electromagnetic pulse to disarm all the security I then used blueprints supplied to me by my inside man to find the suit I then got out quick and that is how it all began but I wonder if this is how it ends?


	2. Chapter 2: Blood spilt

Hive Academy Three Weeks Later…

Red X finally regained consciousness he found himself dangling from a large pole he looked down to see the cybernetic Brother Blood "It's been a while Red X I was beginning to think I would never see you again." Blood said to him smirking. "Wow Blood I have to say I know it's only been a few years but you sure do look decrepit I'm surprised they haven't sent you to a nursing home yet." Red X said to him in a mixed disrespect and sarcasm.

"Why you insolent bastard I took you in and trained you at the Hive Orphanage before we were even an academy I even made sure you would be as strong as Robin if not stronger!" Blood yelled at him in anger then continued "But you abandoned us before you, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were suppose to attack the Titans of course back then you were known as Crow." Red X smirked at him in amusement then asked him "So tell me Blood. Where is my suit?" Blood just smiled in sadistic amusement "It was destroyed well the weapons at least were after your fall into the water face it your dead to the world and soon after I get your money and various bank accounts you really will be." He then walked away from Red X and out of room.

Red X acted quickly he broke the chains that held him there and grabbed onto the poll he then climbed to the top and saw an air vent he decided that there were only two choices break through the vent and risk falling onto the floor or not and get caught and guarantee that he would most deffenantly die. He immediately chose the option of climbing through the airvent. He then ripped off the door to it and climbed through. There were times between his rummaging around in the hot shaft that he considered letting himself get caught as to handling the intense heat but he continued forward and then he noticed a large room under him he saw Mammoth and Gizmo's outfits along with his right next to each other he then formulated a plan he knew that the ones that wanted him dead were powerful and well connected so he would have to get his old team back together all the while knowing they would probably kill him on sight but it was worth the risk.

Within seconds he burst down into the room and had his costume on minus the belt while carrying a book bag loaded with Mammoth and Gizmo's things. "Well I think its time to find Mammoth and Gizmo but first a ride out of this undersea hell." He said this while standing poised. He soon snuck his way to the ship room and found the mother load of ships. "Wow." he said gazing at it was a yellow and black striped replica of the Titans ship he could not wait to steal it but then suddenly a blast of energy came at him. "Going some where X" Brother Blood asked him. "You know what I think Blood?" Red X asked him while getting up.

"What is it that a punk like you thinks?" Blood asked him in a callous tone while looking down on him. "I think your a disgusting fool who uses the talents and ideas of others to get what you want I think that I should taken my friends with me when I left but most of all I think the classic no killing policy heros have is a joke." Red X answered. He then took out a remote and pressed a button as he did everything around them incuding the lower levels began exploding. "You punk I'll kill you." Blood screamed as lunched at him. Red X then pressed another button which sent out a electromagnetic pulse paralyzing Blood he then left in the ship and Blood watched helpless as the complex sank in a sea of fire and before losing sight of Red X he swore he saw the grim reaper waiting for him in hell.

Titan City Prison...

Mammoth and Gizmo were sitting in their cell watching from the outside. Mammoth was getting angry. "Argh I cant believe Jinx betrayed us now what are we going to do?" Mammoth asked this infuriated while jumping up. "Ha well I say I'm now the leader seeing as how Crow and Jinx are gone." Gizmo said looking up at him while smiling. "Oh please its just us now and HIVE kicked us out lets face were done." Mammoth said. Then all of a sudden their cell wall blew up and they dove for cover. When the dust cleared they saw Red X stand on a HIVE ship door he just said to them "Boys I'm back hop on." They immediately obeyed not wanting to stay in prison and hoped on to the ship. As they did the ship door closed and it took off like a bat out of hell. As they left Red X said "Two recruits down two more to go."


	3. Chapter 3: Cutie

You know cutie the only crime really being committed here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date- Red X to Starfire

Flash back...

The young RedX was grueling over the loss of his empire when suddenly a comet crashed causing great destruction. He immediately dove for cover. When the dust settled he saw some thing from space that he never expected.

PresentDay...

In a secret location five figures sat at circle with seven chairs and began to speak they were code named Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Envy, and Sloth. "Let the first meeting of the year for the seven sinners begin." Greed said. "Oh please its not even seven now we already sent Pride to handle little Red and now you sent Wrath to help him handle the Titans." Envy through that out with enthusiasm.

"I think that it can be said that no one can go one on one with wrath not even Superman thats why I sent him the Titans are mere children they have no experience fighting true villans other then that Slade who we can call a low A class villan that quickly became a mid B class once he became Trigon's servant who was a deffinate upper A class villan but fell way too easily and that Brain guy he was just a smart C class villan with multiple connections and super charged minions none of them were like us none of them were S class level." Greed said this with great pride in his voice. "Oh please the only reason we are all considered S class is because we actually are able to bounce back if we diddnt we would all be considered common street trash." Envy replied this to Greed in utmost disrespect. "Both of you be silent what matters is that we complete are plan the complete annialation of all heroes of the past and future generations!" Shouted Sloth. "Which reminds me didnt that so called C class Brain have a similar plan?" Envy pointed out.

"Yes but he was foolish he should have had them killed as soon as they were defeated one by one and systimatically remove all threats like we are however the previous generation would still come to the rescue which is why our organization is going after all heroes." Gluttony explained this with no emotion. "In the mean time I propose a toast to our leader for now because of him no one can stop us." Lust suggested.

Morning at Titans Tower…

Beast Boy was awoken by a strange sound he soon went into the living room and found no one so he went to the fridge to eat. He grabbed a veggie burger and closed the door he then proceeded to walk back to his room when he bumped into something. He then looked up and took out a radio and radioed to everyone in the building with immense fear and despair "Guys we are so fucked."

Later that night at Professor Chang's Air Laboratory…

Red X was locked in a cell and he was pissed off he knew that Gizmo and Mammoth had it in for him but he never expect them to betray him so quickly. Two men then came in and dragged him to the experimentation room. Once there he found Doctor Chang standing proudly "So tell me boy where is the xynophium you stole from me?" He asked this in a happy tone. "My God is every low life out to get me? I'm willing to give it to you for a price." Red X said to him while being completely tired. "Oh you're not getting way that easily kid I will just let Mammoth and Gizmo my new employees have some fun with you." Chang said this in the same happy tone.

Mammoth and Gizmo appeared behind Chang and Red X had only one thing to say "Oh God this is really going to hurt." As Mammoth and Gizmo beat the crap out of him as they did this he thought back to the first time he was in an orphanage it was not the Hive but a normal one there he met Robin for the first time though neither of knew each other for very long they both for a time were forced to stand by each other and protect one another from the bullies he remembered how he repaid Robin for those times by helping him during the battle with the Brother Hood. However he now stood friendless and weaponless. After they had beaten the crap out of him he saw a tank with a kid inside of it he then passed out.

Titans Tower…

Starfire was returning to the tower after she had been patrolling the city. To her shock the tower was on fire she ran immediately inside to find her friends she saw everything was trashed to her shock and she could not find anyone she soon began to hear footsteps as she ran toward them down the hall she found herself staring down at the barrel of a gun held by Hush. Hush simply said to her "Say hi to your friends for me." Then he pulled the trigger.

Back at Chang's

Red X was thrown back into his cell as he got back up he noticed a woman in the cell next to him. "Hey cutie its been a while." she said to him. Red X was stunned all he could say was "Blackfire?"

Authors Note: While writing this chapter a thought occurred to me when leaders of a secret group meet alone they always stick with code names and never communicate online or on phone which in my oppinion would make getting arrested less likely and would also make secrecy easier has anyone else notied this?


	4. Chapter 4: Temper Tantrum

Flash Back of the night of the crash…

Red X was watching as the dust cleared he then got the shock of his life a beautiful dark haired alien girl a few years older than him. He was completely stunned by her beauty he never saw any one like her before. Suddenly she flew up to him and kissed so passionately it was like a fire of passion consuming him. "Wow now that's better cutie." She tells me smiling while stroking my chest. She then saw a white metallic orb that had a upside down triangle with green orbs at each edge she then continued to say while grabbing a bag "Let's get out of here kid." She then dragged me off into the night sky with that thing in pursuit.

As the orb came after them it fired three green lasers from each of the smaller green orbs then it quickly spun around and fired another set. Blackfire quickly dodged each blast then unleashed a huge wave of energy back at the orb destroying it. She then flew them off into the center of the city.

Some abandoned wear house...

"What the hell just happened?" Red X sreamed this out at her both fear and shock. "Well first off my name is Blackfire its nice to meet you."She said smiling and putting her hand out for a handshake. He then shook her hand and asked "So tell me why was that thing after you?". "I dont know what your talking about that thing was after me for absolutly no reason what so ever but you know what cutie the only real crime being committed here is that we havent gone out on a date." She said this while smiling trying to full him but he knew from years of stealing and lying to get what he wanted that she was lying to him but still he did find her offer inticing.

He didnt know what it was about her that intrigued him so much maybe it was the fact that as they worked to together they became each others first true friend maybe it was the similarities they shared that he would notice from time to time durring on of their heists. He loved how much she enjoyed taking risks like him and hated responsibility like him together they were unstoppable the Teen Titans were never able to even show up in time to stop them they were always out to fast. Then the day came when she left without a word.

He remembered that night like it was yesterday he had come in to their base filled with jewels, paintings and artifacts. He was surprised to find her gone and a note that said _"sorry kid your just not that much of an impressive villan."_ Red X was enraged when he read that how could she just leave him like that? A little bit after she left he saw it the suit and he knew it was his chance to win her back he thought that if he could become the king of theives that would make her want him again.

It was durring his first heist as the Red X that he saw Starfire she looked so much like the object of his affections the one object he could never steal or have her sister Blackfire. He knew that he was disturbed for doing but he said it anyways to Starfire "You know cutie the only real crime being committed here is that we havent gone out on a date." He also would never admit but the reason he saved Robin and his friends was because Starfire was connectted to Blackfire that and she would never have him back if Starfire died that was his true motive.

Present day...

I was a bitter sweet reunion for him on one hand he was so happy to see her again on another she made him so angry with what she did. "You know X I have been missing our glory days." She said this to him so strangely. "Oh really then why did you leave?" He asked in a callous manner. "Why did you flirt with my sister?" She returned with a question then said in callousness "We are both two of a kind we do what we want and we dont care care about anyone but ourselves." "Yeah right I see right through you Blackfire." He said with a smirk. "Oh really what do you see?" She asked him.

"I know the real reason you hate Starfire and its not because she's the princess or better than you its because she abandoned you. When your parents died she was all you had so you tried to be cool you wanted her to idolize you but the man that raised you both stole that she idolized him more than you and you hated him for that and your people liked Starfire more because she was so much more outgoing where your insecurities made you withdrawn an outcast. Then came the biggest stab to the gut she left and became friends with the Teen Titans and forgot about you completely and then she disowned you and had you exhiled and that made it worse. The truth is all you did to her was just been a big temper tantrum.

He then saw a tear rundown Blackfire's face followed by anger. She then busted out of her restraints and and blew up her entire cell. She then came after Red X screaming "I'm going to kill you!" A terrified Doctor Chang watched from the lab all he could say was "Oh boy now she's mad."


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

The guards came rushing into Doctor Chang's lab immediately after Blackfire began her destructive path. Red X was nowhere to be seen on the monitors. "Enough do you fools have any idea what the seven will do to us if we fail like Blood? We will be executed the floors will blood be mopped with our blood!" He screamed this out at them in great furry then told them. Go Have Mammoth restrain Blackfire and send Gizmo to find Red X if they haven't left yet. "Yes Doctor!" They shouted in response and then ran out. "God how did everything get so fucked?" Doctor Chang asked himself as he plopped into his rolling chair and stared at the monitors.

Mean while Red X was crawling through the air ducts under Chang thinking to himself "My god I hate air ducts why can't they ever be cool why do they always have to be hot?" As he crawled into the same lab that he had found himself in earlier he stared at the tank and the figure inside of it he saw some writing on the inside of it said "Project 13" Red X immediately snuck inside the room. His plan was simple take that person as a hostage. He then began to walk up to it "Who is this?" he asked himself. He then looked at monitor and saw Blackfire being tied to a bed they were harnasing her power to give the person inside the machine life. "No I wont let them hurt her." Red X said as he began to try hacking into the computer main frame he was trying desperately to divert the power but it was useless the boy in the tank was coming to life while Blackfire was losing her's. Red X in a heat of anger took out a blade from his shoes and started severing the cords to the tank saving her but alerting the people to his location.

As the guards came in Red X fought them down hard with everything he had but then Mammoth punched his ribs breaking all of them Red X screamed out in pain and all seemed lost but then to red lights came out of it sending Mammoth through the walls of the building Red X then saw the figure in the tank it was a boy and he said in stunned amazement "No fucking way." Mammoth charged back at the boy in anger screaming "Who do you think you are? Your dead do you hear me?" The boy then punched him in the face sending him flying again putting him down for the moment.

"Way to go Superboy." Red X said in a stunned but sarcastic voice. "Huh is that my name the stunned muscular sixteen year old looking boy asked him. "Well um... it will do for now I guess." Red X responded not sure what to think with. "Well I think we should get out of here more than anything." Together they both stormed down to the lower levels attacking Gizmo and Doctor Chang. Superboy picked up Blackfire and Red X in his arms and fled the burning air born ship.

Unbeknown to them however a much bigger threat was watching them from a great distance. "Well that was very dramatic." Hush said watching the burning ship fall to the ocean. "Shall we finish what 13 and the boy started partner?" He asked. The massive beast then opened its red eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

Red X was regaining consciousness as he looked up he found himself in a old warehouse stocked with weapons and computers. "Where are we he?" he asked. "Glad to see your up sleeping beauty." Blackfire said to him. "Oh well you were a sight I didn't need to see where is Superboy?" Red X asked her. "He's down stairs you idiot." She said after sneering. "I'm an idiot you're an idiot for letting yourself get captured!" He shouted out at her. "Which you happened to you to." She said with her arms folded looking down at him. "Argh don't think I want you back!" He yelled at her. "I never said anything of the kind why do you want me back?" she said smirking at him.

"As if you selfish bitch." He said with his arms crossed looking away from her. "Hey guys your never going to believe this!" Superboy shouted at them as he came running up the steps to the ware house the he said to them "It's the Gotham News!" he then turned on the plazma TV screen on the wall they watched the news terrified at what they were seeing the news woman was Lois Lane this is what occurred during the broad cast.

There were explosions and collapsing buildings everywhere. "Hello this is Lois Lane reporting it is chaos in the city and all over the world as we are facing off an alien invasion from Apocalypse and a massive string of riots from what seems to be every supervillain on the planet the Justice league is doing what they can but..." just then a massive green light struck the earth making a crater there was man in the center of it lying with his head twisted around. "Oh my God is that Green Lantern!" She screams then there was another bang and the screen went blank.

"My god what is happening with the world? Supervillains are running a muck." Red X said this in shock and horror as he recovered from the carnage he had just seen on TV. "I'm sure that it will all be all right." Blackfire said as she put her hand on Red X's shoulder but then he just shook it off and left. "Humph you try to be nice and they just treat you like shit." Blackfire said while crossing her arms and sticking up her nose.

Mean while on a deserted island where the remains of the ship was Chang was running through the forest for his life when all of a sudden bumped into someone and fell to the ground it was none other than Hush "Hello Chang whats the hurry you don't seem happy to see me?" Hush asked in a redundant manner he knew why Chang was running he just wanted to torture him mentally first. "You you monster you killed Mammoth and Gizmo!" Chang screamed at him.

"I don't know what your talking about I didn't touch anyone my partner Wrath did all the work. Then a big large figure appeared behind him carrying their beaten, battered, and mutilated bodies. "Oh my god!" Chang covered his mouth as he began to puke at the gruesome sight Mammoth had his rib cage and lower jaw ripped out where as Gizmo had half of his face bitten off. Hush put his gun to Chang's head "Please don't." Chang begged Hush not to kill him he had tears in his eyes. "Don't what?" Hush asked mockingly before he pulled the trigger and brain splattered all over the place. "Now lets find and kill those three trouble makers God only knows what can happen with three super powered wild cards out there." Hush said this to Wrath as he reholsted his pistol and then they left.

Back at the where house...

Red X was at the top the building looking down at the city. He had no idea what he was going to do with his life now his days as a thief were coming to an end he could feel it. Then he saw Superboy come up stairs the clone was in black shoes blue pants and black T Shirt with the Superman crest (He found these in a dumpster outside the . "What the hell is your problem with Blackfire?" Superboy yelled at him. "My problem she's a world class bitch!" Red X yelled defensively. "Listen I know that you and her have your problems and history but try to show some sympathy." Superboy said this to him hoping he would understand. "Sympathy do you have any idea what she did to me? She broke my heart!" Red X yelled this into his face.

"Yeah and you broke hers all you ever cared about was the next heist and the money you never payed attention to her." Superboy yelled this back at him passionately in defense of Blackfire. He then continued "She was locked up on that hell for months being experimented on and poked and prodded like some kind of animal! She was scared and alone no one came for her not even her own family think about that next time you start judging her." Superboy then stormed off away from him. In that moment Red X felt for the first time in a long time true regret.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucifer

One week later after the attack on the earth…

Hush was in the remains of Titans Tower he was using it as his base along with Wrath he after a week of failed attempts to find Red X called a number on his cell phone "This is Pride to S.E.V.E.N. HQ can you read me." "This is Greed what is your situation?" a voice answered to him. "I can't find my target they seem to be too well hidden I need some men to assist in helping me and Wrath search the city we can't just go walking around the city considering I look like Bruce Wayne and he well you know." Hush said this fearing what such a beast with no respect for life like Wrath would do if he were insulted. "Very well we will send you six swat teams." Greed said to him.

Downtown Titan city…

Jimmy Olsen was walking in the alley way "Did you bring it?" A voice asked from within the shadows. "Yeah it was where you said it would be." Jimmy said while sliding a briefcase into the shadows. Red X picked it up and looked into it he then said "And the info?"

"From what I've been able to learn all the villains are all following under the same guy and whoever he is he's gotten the army's of Apocalypse under his thumb including Darkseid himself. Also he has seven villains under him they call themselves the SEVEN SINNERS they each have an army of villains under them but so that they don't attract attention to themselves they handle their dealings discretely and personally the attack on earth last week Red X that wasn't even a taste of what these guys are capable of and there's more each member is apparently a highly dangerous and high level supervillain meaning they each have made a name for themselves and among the list of these high level villains is the boss he watches the SEVEN from shadows and controls them and the government from behind the scenes.

"So this man behind the curtain does he have a name Jimmy?" Red X asked crossing his arms. "Yeah he goes by Lucifer, Satan, Chaos, Adversary, Hate you name it he uses it and his seven use the names of sins to hide who they are to I don't know anything more than that." Jimmy answered him. "Good the money will be wired into your account within the hour." Red X said then he vanished into the shadows with the suit case.

One hour later Red X was on a roof top he was putting something together with materials inside the suit case. Then suddenly a huge figure crashed into the ground where he was. It was Cinderblock and Plazmus. They quickly attacked him "What the fuck!" Red X yelled as he attached a belt that he just made. As they attacked him he quickly teleported from them and back to the warehouse. "Wow that was close but luck my meeting outside the warehouse didn't really cost me anything."

Jimmy's Apartment in Metropolis...

Jimmy was scared Superman was gone and so was Lois who could protect him now but he knew the risks of dealing with such an enemy and if he let fear scare him Lois would undoubtedly come back from the grave and kill him. He then heard a sound and he jumped then he saw that it was just a cat and said to himself "Oh don't be such a wuse Jimmy." he ten went inside his room and saw the shock of his life "No it cant be your Lucifer." Jimmy shouted. There was a loud bang and brain then splattered everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8: Sloth

Red X was leaning against the wall on the third floor he was facing the window watching the snow fall. He was lost in the recent events. The world was quiet no super villains had been active for a while it made no since to him who could be so powerful that they hold dominion over every villain that ever existed perhaps the first or the most powerful yeah I will have to be looking for the most a powerful super villain to of ever existed that's going to be a tricky one. He then heard the sensors go and heard a strange woosh. He went over to the window to investigate the sound he then heard a another sound behind him and he turned around and said "Who's there show yourself?"

He then felt a jab to his neck and lost consciousness. He soon woke up under a light tied to a chair. "Huh where am I?" Red X asked completely confused. "Hello Mr. Vale." A British voice said as a tall man entered the room he was partially bald with a goatee "Who are you and does single villain in the world know my name or something?" Red X asked. "Just members of the seven and a select few out side the circle." The man explained. "Who or what are you?" Red X asked confused. The man pulled up a chair and said "My name is Ra's al Ghul I am also known as Sloth on the seat of the seven."

Red X just paused in amazement by this information. "So are you here to kill me?" Red X asked as sat there in great fear. "Well that is for you to decide I am willing to let you walk out of here but only if you listen to what I have to say." Ra's al Ghul explained to him. "Okay I'm all ears let's talk." Red X said to him praying he was not about to receive a bullet to his head. Ra's al Ghul then began to speak. "As you know the seven are made up of seven of the universes most dangerous criminal's what you don't know is that our leader Lucifer is older than all of reality."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Red X asked completely puzzled. The immortal then continued to explain "As the ancient Greeks realized the universe is comprised of chaos and order since the beginning of time maybe even before hand those two forces have constantly battled each other for control. Lucifer is not only the oldest villain in all of creation he is that chaos given shape and form. "Wait so why does nobody know about him?" Red X asked completely stunned.

"The Chaos is known to the world in fact he is ironically viewed as the living incarnation of chaos like your father is considered the living incarnation of order." Ra's said to him with complete respect. "Who... who is my father?" Red X asked "Your father is Bruce Wayne also known as Batman." Ra's said to him with the same tone of respect. "No way my mom would have told me if I was the son of a hero how do you know this?" He asked not believing what he had just heard.

Back at the warehouse...

Blackfire came out of the shower rapped in a towel she was wondering where Red X was she was completely worried about him since he disappeared with no word what so ever as to where he was going. As she worried about him she got out of the shower and bumped into a tall muscular half naked Superboy who had just got done working out. She imediately hit the floor and fell to the ground saying. "Oh are you alright Blackfire?" He asked completely shocked. "Oh yeah I'm fine have you seen X?" She asked trying to avoid the tension in the hall between them both. "No I haven't seen him all day." He answered his eyes glued to her.

"Oh I see so Superboy what have you been up to today?" she asked nervously. "Oh I just got done working out and what have you been up to?" he asked just as nervous. "Oh I just got done taking a shower have you seen Red X I." She said trying to clear the air. "Oh umm... Blackfire there's something I should tell you before we continue talking." He said to her sweating. "Oh what's that?" She asked in curiosity. "You're completely naked and I can see everything." She said in a fast paced voice. "Oh God!" she screamed as she ran towel in hand into the bathroom.

Just then Superboy heard a knock at the door he flew down to the first floor and opened the door to find a beautiful blonde waiting for him. "Hi my name is Terra some Ra's al Ghul guy sent me to help you guys out he said that you were forming a new team." The stunned Superboy could only say "Huh..."


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

Ra's al Ghul's base...

Red X was sitting tied to the chair trying to digest the information he had just been given he was shocked that he was the son of one of the greatest hero's in world and that the world was ending at the hands of a being that had existed since before the dawn of time. A being that was chaos incarnate he shuttered at the thought of how strong and powerful such a being would be. At that moment another revelation struck him the revelation was that it was a hopeless attempt to try and save the world this. If the one behind all this was what Ra's al Ghul claimed then the Chaos was the most powerful being in the history of creation. That meant no could hope to be the Chaos no one. His only hope was that some where in the world was a remaining hero that could stop this madness.

A secret location...

As Superman woke up he found himself in an abandoned warehouse he tried to use his x-ray vision to see through the walls but it was useless he then saw some stairs leading to another floor he tried to fly so that it would save time but that to failed him it hit him his powers were gone. "What happened to me why can't I use my powers?" He asked. "Oh poor thing the hero can't use his powers he has to go up the stairs like every one else. You really are pathetic." A man in a purple suit, purple trench coat, and a purple top hat said as he stepped out of the shadows on the upper floor he then looked down on him from the top of stairs with a smirk on his face and at that moment Superman recognized him. "Joker! Your behind all the senseless death and destruction that's been going lately!" Superman shouted in disbelief. "Of course I am though I wouldn't call what I've done senseless. I mean it's not like you really ever made a difference." Joker said shrugging with a smile on his face showing that the countless lives that had been lost meant nothing to him.

"What are you talking about I have saved more people and made more of a difference in this world than you have and ever will!" Superman shouted at him in rage. Joker then began laughing at him and started clapping his hands as if he had just heard a joke. "Oh my you have I mean you aren't considered the world's greatest hero for nothing but tell me something if you really are a man of the people and would do anything to protect the innocent why is it that so many of the criminals you claim to stop walk right out of the court room because a recognized officer of the law did not catch them I mean if you really wanted to make a difference then the choice is obvious put a hole between their eyes." "I don't know what your talking about!" Superman yelled at him.

Joker sighed as he put his hands in his pockets he then said as he starred at the wall. "No I suppose you wouldn't understand your to busy living on planet hero to realize the truth." "What truth?" Superman asked him not really even caring. "The truth that you can't except. The truth about the lie you tell yourself every night so you can sleep." Joker said as he continued to stare out side of space at the wall. "I don't know what's gotten into you this time but your even crazier than usual talking about the truth you don't even know the meaning of the word!" Superman shouted getting even more angry.

"Well depending on how that word is used it can have up to eleven definitions which one would you prefer?" The Joker asked looking down at him. He then began to walk down the stairs and stated the definitions "Number one the true or actual state of a matter. Number two the one I find the most appropriate is conformity with fact or reality. Number three a verified or indisputable fact." He then reached the bottom step and Superman charged right at him with his fist ready. The Joker just grabbed his fist and hurled him into the right wall. He continued as he walked over to injured Superman. "Number four the state or character of being true. Number five actuality or actual existence. Number six an obvious or accepted fact, truism, or platitude." He then grabbed Superman and hurled him into the other wall. He then continued as he walked over to him. "Number seven honesty, integrity, truthfulness hey isn't that what your suppose to have I guess? I don't think there's any need to go on I think I have made my point." He said with a chuckle after stopping in front of Superman he then just looked down on him with both joy and murderous intent in his eyes.

"Okay okay tell me what is the truth?" Superman asked barely being able to stand up. The Joker just smiled at him and said with excitement "Your worse than your own worst enemy the truth is that your a hypocrite!" He then began to burst with laughter. Superman just starred at him puzzled. "My God you really have gone off the deep end." Superman said in shock. "Of course I have but tell me what really is the deep end." He said in an excited tone of voice and with a smile on his face "Do you know what the definition of insanity even is? It's to repeat the same course of action in the same way over and over expecting a different result while at the same time never learning. Now doesn't that describe how society works? I mean humanity always mimicks past society's never learning from their mistakes even if the previous society left behind a cautionary tale. I find it funny how such a world calls me insane when most of the people in it don't even know that they all fit the definition and since that's the then maybe I am the sanest being in all of creation. I mean after all in a world with rules the only sane way to survive is to live with out rules." He then began laughing again.

"If I had my powers you wouldn't be laughing." Superman said to him with great determination. "Oh you think so well let's test that theory out but just so you can't say that I cheated let's fix you up." Joker said this being completely amused it was as if a fully charged and recovered Superman didn't even scare him. He then raised up his right arm and snapped his fingers. Suddenly to Superman's amazement he was fully recovered and he could feel that his powers were back. He saw a sadistic smile on Jokers face a kind had never seen before the kind that belonged to a hungry wild animal about to pounce on it's prey. Joker then said with that same grin I think I'll crank it up to about oh two percent yes I think that would be a good enough challenge for you."

Superman just got even more angry as he said "Just shut up all ready." He then used his super speed to sneak up on him in an attempt to grab him but to his shock the Joker was gone. Superman was speechless all he could say was "What the hell I don't understand." "Don't understand what?" Joker said right behind him. Superman then spun around trying to grab him but the Joker was gone again again. In that moment Superman was consumed by something that he never expected to feel toward the Joker fear.

He looked around everywhere but he could see nothing and then he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and to find smiling and as the clown smiled he punched Superman right in the face. Superman then went flying through the walls and as a he was about to hit a ninth wall Joker reappeared and kicked him in the face sending him flying yet again in the opposite direction and when he was about to hit the first wall for a second time Joker jumped out of know where and kicked him into the ground making a large crater. Joker then stood on top of him.

"You know you stand on a high pedestal judging criminals and the so called scum of the earth but the truth is if you one day woke up and found that you had no powers you would just stop being Superman you don't really do it for the people admit it you do it for the glory and that no killing rule please how many criminals do you send to prison knowing that there boss will kill them your just letting the bad guys and who ever else do your dirty work. I mean a big hero like you can't afford to get blood on your hands. Its so easy for the man with so many powers to look down on those that use cowardly tactics like kryptonite but when you fight an enemy who's stronger than you its okay to exploit their weakness but guess what I'm here fighting you and I have no weaknesses I haven't even used kryptonite I actually held back a large portion of my strength." He said rubbing his victory in Superman's face.

Then he continued by grabbing Superman with his right hand and holding him up. "The real truth is that you don't do any good for any one how many women have you saved from getting gang raped how many children have you saved from getting molested by some sick piece of trash? It's those people you don't save and because they just aren't as important as Lex Luthor or some other big villain." Fear consumed Superman's face as he saw Joker getting even more excited. "Well goodbye Clark Kent it was nice knowing you!" Joker shouted while laughing as he slammed Superman head first into the concrete with a force so great it grinded him into dust Joker became consumed with laughter over his recent kill.

Back at Ra's al Ghul's base...

Ra's al Ghul came bursting into the room where Red X was he immediately began untying Red X. "Whats going on here?" Red X asked confused. "The Chaos also known as the Joker has succeeded in wiping out a large number of hero's and now he is picking off those that were strong enough to survive." Ra's explained as he untied the boy. "Why are you helping me?" Red X asked asked still confused. "I am a man that loves the world and nature if what I believe Joker's plan is comes to pass it will end all of reality. Now run back to your friends he will I believe he will be here very soon." Ra's said to him quickly as he led Red X out of the building. Once he did that he and his men would make their final stand.


	10. Chapter 10: Immortal's End

"Chaos was the law of nature, order was the dream of man."- Henry B. Adams

Ra's al Ghul stood firm with his men armed with two swords sweat drew down his face. His fear was understandable he was about to face the oldest and most powerful being in all of creation his only comfort was that his children were safe. He then breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a huge explosion blew front door and wall down. The smoke from the explosion blinded him and his men and as the smoke began to settle a figure stepped out it was the Joker still wearing that grin on his face. The Joker then looked around at the men with guns and swords and just grinned at them. As he did they all started to burst into flames. Ra's al Ghul watched in horror as all his men died before him.

"Tsk tsk tsk Ra'sy you really have done it this time I mean I taught how to fight I brought you to the lazarus pit to save you when you were dying and you go and repay me by selling out my biggest secret to a boy no less. Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Joker said this to him as him he were really hurt when he knew the man would have betrayed him all along. Ra's raised his the sword in his right arm and pointed it at Joker.

"You taught me well for many years I followed your words like gospel but you have greatly changed from the man I once admired." Joker just smiled he then said.

"Ra's I haven't changed anymore than your pathetic species that dream of a world free of chaos because in the end that is all it is just a dream." He then vanished by turning into smoke. Ra's took a deep breath keeping an eye on Joker's movements Joker then reappeared with two swords in his hand and came at him full force. Ra's immediately rolled to his side dodging the attack. Joker's sword ripped a hole in the earth. Ra's starred at the hole in terror.

"Oh don't be so shocked I have been around since before the dawn of time in universe prime. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Joker said licking his blade with a sadistic smile.

"Yes you are right about that you fooled everyone into believing you were a simple human with bleached skin but the time has come and gone for masks and lies. Now is the time for battle and blood!" Ra's yelled this as he ripped his shirt off exposing his abs. He then charged straight for Joker randomly swinging his swords from left to right.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! What fun I must say you have improved since you were a boy but still you must realize you don't stand a chance against me." Joker said this as he dodged the strikes with ease.

"Yes when you are at one hundred percent and in your true form Chaos I have no chance of survival but as you are now in human form I am more than capable of the task if not that than at least slowing you down!" Ra's then jumped above him get behind swung from both the right and the left and took The Joker's head off. Ra's let out a deep breath as he stared at Joker's remains. "At last the night mare is over." Ra's said.

"Really I swear I thought it was just beginning." Joker's voice said in a fake puzzled tone of voice. Ra's turned around to his shock and horror Joker's head was floating in the air and his body had vanished.

"My God what are you?" Ra's asked in shock as he stumbled backwards.

"Good question Ra'sy I would like to know that myself I born or rather created long before anything was anything even before time so I don't know what I am maybe I'm God or maybe I'm the Devil but then again..."

Suddenly Ra's al Ghul felt two blades go right through his chest he took a look behind him to find Joker smiling.

"Don't worry you're daughter is in my capable hands now go and meet all your friends and lovers in the next life boy." Joker said this as the swords turned to dust and a Ra's defeated Ra's al Ghul fell to the ground dying for good this time tears in his eyes the memories of his daughter flashed before him. As his body hit the ground he caught an image of his daughter being happy as a child his eyes then closed.

Joker stepped on his body as he left as he opened the hanger door he found himself starring at thirty men armed with semi automatics they all fired at him. They all managed to push him back into the room's center and as they did a bomb triggered by Ra's non beating heart then went destroying the building and seemingly taking the Joker with it.


	11. Chapter 11: Wrath

Red X finally made it back to the ware house. He was breathing heavy. He stumbled to the door opening it. As he opened the door he caught a glimpse of Blackfire.

"Blackfire." He said reaching out to her as he walked in and passed out.

"Red X? Nooo!" She screamed this as she caught him.

"Oh god we better get him upstairs." Superboy said in a panic. They quickly carried him up to his bed room. They got him on to his bed. Blackfire help me get his clothes off.

"Wait... what!" She screamed shocked.

"He has frost bite and his clothes are wet from the snow if we don't get him into something warm he'll die." Superboy explained to her.

"Oh right of course." She quickly snapped out of it and did as she was told.

A few hours later in the Living room...

Blackfire see's Superboy coming down the stairs. "Superboy is X alright?"

"Yeah but he'll be in a hell of a mood when he gets up. "

"I wouldn't expect anything less from that guy you know I swear I think he was the only one to go toe to toe with Robin and win."

"Really I never expected that to be honest."

"Wait so that guy is this team's leader?" Tera asked surprised.

"Oh please if anybody's going to be the leader it's going to be me." Blackfire said proudly.

"Yeah right Miss Royal pain in the ass couldn't lead an army down the street if she had directions." Superboy said this jokingly.

"Argh you want to go!"She screamed out at him.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a red tornado came spinning it stopped revealing it'self to be kid flash. "Can't we all just get a long?"

"Oh great who invited the comedian?" Blackfire asked.

"Hey come on guys I heard from the great vine that a new Teen Titans was being formed and I want in on it."

"You heard wrong man we're just trying to make it through this mess with all our limbs and organs attached." Superboy explained.

"Oh come on guys you can't be serious something wrong is going on in the world no the universe and you guys aren't going to do a thing to stop it?"

"This isn't the movies we can't just go all gun ho after the bad guys." Tera said.

"Who says we can't?" Red X said getting out of his room in his costume.

"Hey man you shouldn't be up you were seriously injured." Superboy said to him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine besides it's not like the seven will be giving us a break there here. Two of them from what can gather."

"Wait you mean the guys coming for us?" Superboy asked freaking out.

"Yeah Hush and his partner."

"I say we take them down hard." Tera said.

"I second that." Blackfire said being cocky.

"Well Superboy it's four to one what do you say we can run like cowards or we can fight and show the seven that we will not back down."

"Fine just don't blame me when we all get killed."

"Well I don't know about you guys but it's about time we got some action!" Kid Flash yelled. Suddenly bullets came firing into the windows.

"Everyone duck!" Red X yelled.

Outside the building...

"Damn their out of range." Hush said from his sniping position. "Wrath I'll take care of them you wait here. I'll call if I need you." Hush then ran down to his targets front door "Please God don't get mad Wrath or I may not survive." Hush mumbled as he jumped into battle.

Out of instinct as Hush burst into the room Red X screamed. "Titans Go!" Like a team they all struck at once Black fire and Kid Flash distracted him. Superboy pinned him to the wall with his heat vision and Tera encased his whole body from the neck down in rock.

"Well this is embarrassing." Hush said in disbelief.

"We have some questions for you Hush for starters who is your partner our informants have told me with the exception of the leader you guys always travel in pairs. Second where is the Joker?"

"Ha! He's right here punk. Wrath!"

Suddenly huge figure came crashing down. There was a huge explosion. When everyone got up and out of the rubble they found themselves staring into the face of death Doomsday in all his malevalent glory.

"We are so fucked." Red X said in a completely helpless tone of voice.


End file.
